Destinados a la grandeza
by Muselina Black
Summary: Phineas y Sirius Black, listos y talentosos, estaban destinados a la grandeza. O a algo parecido. Pero el tiempo tendría la última palabra. Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Es de una tal Rowling, no sé si les suena._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Este fic va dedicado a **Miss Lefroy** , que fue quien me dijo que este principio le sonaba a Black. Y puede ser porque seamos unas locas obsesivas con nuestra familia maldita favorita, pero en realidad sí que sonaba a Black. Así que esto es lo que tenemos._

 **Destinados a la grandeza**

 _Cada acto de rebelión expresa nostalgia por la inocencia y apela a la esencia del ser. –_ _ **Albert Camus.**_

Dos hermanos, cuyo nombre no quiero revelar, fueron amigos míos en los lejanos tiempos del bachillerato; luego de separarnos, con el paso de los años, acabé por perder su pista. De vez en cuando recibo alguna noticia. Pero no los veo hace mucho tiempo. A veces me digo que quisiera verlos de nuevo.

Aunque no lo sé. Me dolería ver que han cambiado.

Después de todo, es parte del destino humano. Envejecer para dejar espacio a las próximas generaciones, para que puedan heredar nuestro lugar en el mundo. No creo que ellos, por muy Black que hayan sido, pudieran salvarse de ese destino.

Pero aun así, me lo pregunto.

Los dos parecían destinados a hacer cosas extraordinarias.

-o-

 _ **1893**_

En sus primeros veinte minutos en Hogwarts, Phineas Black se las arregló para ser castigado dos veces y perder treinta y cinco puntos para Slytherin. Todo por ser incapaz de mantenerse quieto y saltarse la regla respecto al uso de varitas en los pasillos. A los alumnos mayores no les sentó nada de bien que ese mocoso los hiciera empezar el año en desventaja; pero a ninguno le fastidió más que a su hermano, Sirius. Recién nombrado prefecto, el joven estaba dispuesto a mantener el estatus de Slytherin como la casa de los grandes talentos. Su hermano, por otra parte, no podía haber estado menos interesado en ser uno de los grandes talentos de los que la casa se enorgullecía.

Sin embargo, ni el castigo ni la mirada desaprobatoria de Sirius hubieran servido para eliminar el entusiasmo de Phineas, que lo miraba todo con fascinación. Como todos los niños magos, había crecido escuchando las maravillas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estar ahí, después de oír tanto sobre el maravilloso lugar, era algo alucinante para todos.

—¿Crees que mañana podremos jugar Quidditch? —me preguntó esa noche, después del Banquete de Bienvenida y nuestra selección. Estábamos en nuestra habitación, que compartíamos con unos chicos más que no dejaban de mirar a Phineas con disgusto. Quizás porque pensaban que tendrían que pasarse el resto del año lidiando con sus tonterías. O los próximos siete.

—No creo que nos dejen —le respondí.

Sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente a la ventana junto a nuestras camas. No podíamos ver el cielo, estando debajo de agua en esos momentos, pero al llegar al castillo habíamos visto la luna sobre el lago. Seguramente al otro día nos esperaba un clima agradable.

—¿Trajiste tu escoba?

Miré al suelo, avergonzado. Nunca había logrado aprender a volar como otros chicos de mi edad. Las alturas me ponían extremadamente nervioso y perdía el control de la escoba enseguida. Pero no quería admitirlo delante de ese niño. No quería comenzar el año siendo el cobarde del grupo.

Por suerte, la entrada de uno de los prefectos me salvó de tener que responder.

—¿Están todos listos? Las luces se apagarán ahora y espero no escuchar ni un solo ruido aquí esta noche —se dirigió directamente a Phineas antes de añadir—: ¿Claro, Phineas?

—Sí, Sirius —masculló el chiquillo. Se notaba mucho el parecido entre ambos.

—Si te vuelves a meter en problemas, le escribiré a papá —replicó su hermano sin inmutarse un pelo.

Vi a Phineas arrugar la nariz mientras se metía a la cama. Después aprendería que lo que más le gustaba en todo el mundo era surcar los aires aferrado al palo de una escoba. Pero esa noche, cuando no éramos más que unos mocosos de primer año, no sabía nada de eso. Sólo que era mi primera noche fuera de casa y acababa de darme cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a mi madre.

No quería llorar. Mis compañeros estaban despiertos y no quería que nadie me escuchara. Pero extrañaba a mi madre. Era primera vez en toda mi vida en que no recibía su beso de buenas noches antes de dormir.

—Oye —escuché un susurro junto a las cortinas que rodeaban mi cama—. ¿No quieres una rana de chocolate?

Ni siquiera esperó mi respuesta. Sin decir nada más, una mano apareció entre el terciopelo verde y dejó caer una cajita sobre mis sábanas. No sabía por qué ese chico tan raro lo había hecho, pero la verdad era que esa simple acción había bastado para que se me olvidara mi angustia. Abrí el caramelo en silencio, regodeándome en el sabor dulce.

A lo mejor mis años en Hogwarts no serían tan malos.

-o-

En cosa de días, todos los profesores del colegio se habían aprendido el nombre de Phineas. A fuerza de mandarlo a callar y regañarlo por molestar al resto de sus compañeros. A nuestros compañeros les fastidiaba sobremanera que el chico perdiera los puntos que tanto nos costaba ganar, por lo que muchas veces preferían hacerle la ley del hielo.

A él esas cosas parecían resbalarle. Simplemente no le importaba lo que dijeran de él los demás. A él le bastaba con pasarlo bien.

Sirius, su hermano, era mucho más serio. Aunque eso no quería decir que pensara que nosotros, los de primer año, fuéramos un estorbo. De hecho, siempre estaba dispuesto a echarnos una mano a los menores con nuestras tareas.

—A ver, Wakefield —me decía cuando yo luchaba con mis deberes de pociones, que eran casi imposibles—. Es simple, de verdad. Sólo tienes que ver qué plantas pueden anular las propiedades de los ojos de escarabajo. Mira, debería salir en este libro —añadía, estirándose sobre la mesa para coger el volumen en cuestión y mostrarme lo que necesitaba.

El único que apenas recibía ayuda de Sirius era su propio hermano. Desde el primer día, Phineas había dejado en claro que a él no le preocupaban los estudios. En lugar de eso, se pasaba las horas muertas dando vueltas por los terrenos del Castillo y tratando de entrar en el Bosque Prohibido. En la única clase en la que lo vi poner algo de atención y parecer entusiasmado era en Herbología. Al parecer, llenarse los dedos de tierra le parecía divertidísimo.

—Phineas, tienes examen de pociones mañana —le dijo Sirius una noche, cuando su hermano acababa de llegar a la sala común después de haberse pasado la tarde completa en el lago, tratando de tocar al Calamar Gigante.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el chico a su vez, poniendo una expresión inocente.

—No te hagas el tonto, Phineas. No te pega —bufó el otro, cruzándose de brazos—. Me imagino que no has estudiado. ¿Qué diría papá de esto?

—Muchas cosas, seguramente.

La sala común se quedó en silencio absoluto. En primer lugar, porque nadie osaba contestarle a Sirius Black. En segundo, porque todos sabíamos quién era su padre. Phineas Nigellus había pasado a la historia por ser el director más desagradable que había pasado por Hogwarts. Pero al chico no parecía importarle.

—Phineas, estudia de una vez —dijo Sirius, apretando los dientes.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer —respondió el otro, esbozando una sonrisa burlona y saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo.

En habitación hubiera podido escucharse el aleteo de una mosca. Todos teníamos las miradas puestas en el prefecto, que no se había movido de su lugar.

—¿Qué miran todos ustedes? —rugió unos segundos después—. ¡Vuelvan a sus tareas!

Obviamente, Sirius no iba a seguir ayudándome a estudiar. Mi mejor opción era ir a la biblioteca y tratar de buscar ahí los libros que me sirvieran para el examen. Así que cogí mis cosas de la mesa en la que estaban desperdigadas y salí de la sala común, en la que mis compañeros habían vuelto a caer en el silencio.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo? ¿Gritó?

Phineas estaba apoyado en un pilar junto a las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras. Parecía satisfecho de sí mismo, a pesar de la escena que todos acabábamos de presenciar.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo rabiar? —le pregunté, sin más preámbulos—. Tu hermano sólo quiere que nos vaya bien.

—Claro, quiere que me vaya bien. Lo único que a él le interesa es que papá le diga «bien hecho, hijo» a fin de año.

A juzgar por el tono con que lo había dicho, Phineas no parecía considerar esas palabras como algo bueno. Más bien, parecía pensar que eran estúpidas. De mayor, cuando lo conocí mejor, supe por qué, pero en ese momento me parecía muy raro.

—¿De verdad no vas a estudiar para mañana?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Da igual lo que haga, seguramente me irá fatal.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque siempre que veo el libro de texto, lo único que veo son un montón de símbolos sin sentido. Y no hay forma de que entienda nada. Así que prefiero no perder mi tiempo.

A pesar de su habitual actitud despreocupada, algo me dijo que Phineas no estaba tan desinteresado como aparentaba. Era casi como si sus palabras fueran una especie de armadura en la que se refugiaba por alguna razón.

—Venga, yo te ayudo —le dije.

Por un momento, pareció dudar. Pero finalmente me sonrió y aceptó la oferta.

-o-

 _ **1901**_

Mi primer trabajo tras Hogwarts fue en el Ministerio de la Magia. La familia de mi madre me ayudó a hacer las conexiones necesarias y terminé trabajando en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. No era un puesto demasiado elevado, pero todos decían que tenían posibilidades de ascender pronto.

Sirius Black, para ese entonces, se había transformado en la mano derecha del Ministro de ese entonces. En los pasillos del Ministerio se decía que Spavin no tomaba ninguna decisión sin preguntarle a su joven asistente. Por supuesto, no olvidaremos que para ese entonces Faris Spavin llevaba treinta y seis años como la cabeza del Ministerio. Que alguien como él considerara la opinión de un chico como Sirius decía mucho.

Fue por esa época que dejé de tener mucho contacto con Phineas. A lo largo de nuestros años en Hogwarts, estrechamos lazos. La mayoría de nuestros compañeros le tenía algo de inquina, porque siempre estaba perdiendo puntos para nuestra casa. Eso sí, todo eso era olvidado cuando Phineas jugaba Quidditch.

Verlo volar era una experiencia fuera de este mundo. Parecía estar unido a su escoba de forma natural, y no había nadie más rápido y ágil en todo el colegio.

Aun así, Phineas no se dedicó profesionalmente al deporte. La primera vez que nos topamos —por coincidencia— en el Callejón Diagon, llevaba la túnica de los rompedores de maldiciones en Gringotts. Por supuesto, ese era un trabajo que funcionaba a la perfección con su personalidad excéntrica y aventurera.

—¡Wakefield! —exclamó al verme, antes de acercarse a saludarme—. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

—No puedo quejarme.

—Así que estás en el Ministerio. Dime, ¿has tenido oportunidad de encontrarte con el pomposo de mi hermano? Dicen que el Ministro no se despega de él y que le consulta hasta sus horarios del baño.

—No sé si tanto. Pero Sirius es muy respetado en el Ministerio.

—Por supuesto. Está tan inflado como todos ellos. Lo raro es que el techo de ese lugar no esté lleno de funcionarios —bromeó Phineas, esbozando su típica sonrisa juvenil.

No había cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía siendo el mismo muchacho irreverente con quien había compartido en Hogwarts. Al menos era bueno comprobar que algunas cosas no cambiaban a pesar de los años. Sin embargo, no me gustaba tener que escuchar hablar mal de Sirius. Después de todo, era uno de mis amigos en el Ministerio. No éramos particularmente cercanos, pero yo no olvidaba todo lo que había hecho por mí en nuestros años escolares.

—No me mires así —dijo él—. En serio, con esa cara pensaría he asesinado a alguien o algo por el estilo. Sólo era una broma —se interrumpió un momento—. Oye, Wakefield, ¿no querrías ir a un bar que conozco?

—¿Dónde?

—Grub Street.

No reconocí el nombre de la calle como una de las aledañas al Callejón Diagon.

—No es por aquí, ¿no?

—No, claro que no. Es en el Londres muggle —respondió él—. Tengo unas cuantas amigas que seguramente te caerán bien.

En toda mi vida, apenas había pisado el Londres muggle un par de veces. No me llamaba particularmente la atención, en realidad. Ni a nadie a quien conociera. No era algo que nos planteáramos en ese entonces. Pero Phineas siempre había tenido un efecto muy extraño en mí. Después de un tiempo, él había sido responsable de la primera vez que me había subido a una escoba. También fue el responsable de mi primera fractura, unos momentos después.

—Vale —fue mi respuesta después de meditarlo por unos momentos. Si Phineas lo hacía, yo también podía hacerlo.

—Genial. Nos veremos a la entrada del Caldero esta noche. ¿A las siete?

-o-

A las siete en punto, Phineas estaba en la puerta del pub. Iba vestido a la manera muggle, mientras que yo llevaba una túnica informal. Al verme, arrugó la nariz y me apuntó con la varita, transformando mi atuendo en uno parecido al suyo.

—Así no vas a parecer un bicho raro en pleno Hipódromo.

—¿Vamos a ver carreras de caballos?

—¡No! El Hipódromo es el lugar. Lo que vamos a ver es a la fabulosa Blanche Vaudon —respondió él. Ante mi mirada inquisitiva—. Es una bailarina del _Folies Bergere_ , de París.

Eso tampoco me dijo nada, pero supuse que se trataba de algo que les gustaba a los muggles. No hice ningún comentario mientras mi amigo pedía un auto y me indicaba que lo siguiera al interior. Algo me decía que esa noche acababa de empezar para nosotros.

El famoso Hipódromo del que hablaba Phineas resultó ser un edificio enorme y lleno de luces. Y muy ruidoso, por añadidura. Los muggles parecían haber decidido que la música se trataba de hacer el ruido más fuerte posible, sin preocuparse ni de la armonía ni nada de eso. Pero a Phineas no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Él estaba en su salsa.

Me llevó hacia el interior del edificio, que estaba tan profusamente iluminado como el exterior. Seguramente los muggles se olvidaban de la noche así. Una muchacha escasamente vestida se nos acercó, sonriendo con sus labios pintados de rojo.

—Señor Black, ¿su mesa de siempre?

—Por supuesto —respondió mi amigo, dándole una palmadita en el trasero acompañada por una sonrisa traviesa—. Puedes traernos la primera botella, Colette —añadió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa—. Y preocúpate de que nos atiendan bien, he venido con un amigo.

La chica volvió a asentir antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. Phineas me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia una mesa junto al escenario principal.

—Mira este lugar, los muggles sí que saben divertirse —me dijo, un momento antes de que un mozo nos trajera una botella de champaña y dos copas—. Ahora, mi querido Wakefield, te presento el mundo que nos hemos perdido por mucho tiempo —añadió, sirviendo las copas sin preocuparse de no derramar.

El resto de aquella noche es un recuerdo nebuloso. En mi memoria quedan chicas con poca ropa bailando en el escenario, copas de alcohol sin fondo y música estruendosa. Si me esfuerzo un poco puedo rememorar a Phineas bailando con alguna chica de nombre escandaloso. Y creo que yo también bailé algo, pero no puedo estar seguro. Las copas de champaña a esas alturas parecían no tener fin.

A pesar de todo, debo reconocer que fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Phineas siempre sabía cómo hacerme pasarlo bien, a pesar de todas sus tonterías y excesos. No estaba seguro de poder seguir ese tren de vida, pero creo que de vez en cuando, seguirle el juego a mi amigo no estaba tan mal.

-o-

 _ **1903**_

Sin sorprender a nadie, Sirius siguió trepando en el Ministerio. De ser el asistente del Ministro pasó a ser su mano derecha, consultado oficialmente en todas las decisiones. Al verlo en los pasillos del Ministerio todos lo saludaban con respeto y deferencia. Aunque joven, Black estaba destinado a la grandeza.

Claro, eso implicaba que yo apenas tenía ocasión de hablar con él. Después de todo, yo era un funcionario común y corriente dentro de la inmensa máquina del gobierno mágico. Él era el engranaje principal.

Por eso, me sorprendió que un día tocara a mi puerta. En realidad, poca gente lo hacía. Mi departamento estaba pasando por días tranquilos, los que todos los empleados agradecíamos muchísimo. Ninguno de nosotros era un hombre de acción.

—Permiso, Wakefield —dijo Sirius, abriendo ligeramente la puerta—. ¿Tienes un momento?

—Por supuesto que sí, señor Black —le contesté, indicándole que se sentara en la única silla llena de papeles que tenía en mi estrecha oficina. Aunque no tuviéramos mucho trabajo en terreno, eso no quería decir que no tuviéramos que llenar informes de todo lo que al jefe se le ocurría. Por un momento sentí vergüenza por el desorden que ocupaba todo el espacio.

—No es necesario ser tan formal. Nos conocimos en Hogwarts —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Una sonrisa que mostraba de cierta forma su lejano parentesco con Phineas—. Además, no vengo aquí por asuntos del Ministerio. Lo que me trae aquí es algo del ámbito personal.

Tuve que enarcar una ceja, sorprendido por el comentario. ¿Por qué habría de recurrir a mí, de todos los empleados del Ministerio, para algo personal? No era que fuésemos particularmente cercanos ni nada por el estilo. ¿Esperaba algún tipo de consejo? ¿De mí?

—Es acerca de mi hermano Phineas —soltó rápidamente, cortando de golpe todas mis elucubraciones—. Me parece recordar que ustedes eran buenos amigos en el colegio.

—Pues sí.

—¿Y sigues teniendo contacto con él?

En realidad, en los últimos años, mis encuentros con Phineas Black se habían reducido a tropezarme con él en la calle. Decíamos que nos tomaríamos una cerveza un día de aquellos y nos olvidábamos hasta volvernos a ver. No, había perdido casi por completo el contacto con mi viejo compañero de escuela.

—Esporádicamente, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Sirius arrugó la nariz y miró al techo, como si ahí esperara encontrar una respuesta. Me di cuenta de que había hecho una pregunta inapropiada. Después de todo, Phineas era su hermano. Aunque eso no explicaba por qué me estaba preguntando a mí si seguía en contacto con él.

—Necesito un favor —masculló sin mirarme a los ojos—. Sé que mi hermano está viviendo en esta dirección —añadió, sacando una tarjeta de visita del bolsillo de su túnica y dejándola sobre la mesa—. Digamos que vive en condiciones que no están de acuerdo con su estatus… Y nuestra familia tiene cierto interés en tenerlo de vuelta, pero no quiere hablar con nosotros.

Asentí, sin estar muy seguro de a qué tenía que ver yo con todo ese asunto.

—Lo que necesitamos es un intermediario: alguien que vaya a hablar con él y lo haga entrar en razón. Eres listo, Wakefield, seguro que tú puedes ayudarnos.

Me quedé en silencio por unos momentos. Quería ayudar a Sirius, como respuesta a todo lo que él me había ayudado durante años. Siempre que lo había necesitado, había podido contar con su apoyo, incluso después de que él terminara el colegio. Y quería ayudar a Phineas, que seguramente estaba en una posición muy extraña para él mismo.

—Trataré de ir lo antes posible.

Pude ver una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro de mi amigo.

—Te lo agradeceremos mucho, Wakefield —musitó—. Me imagino que sobra decir que todo esto debe tratarse con la máxima discreción.

-o-

La dirección que Sirius me había entregado era en Paddington, un barrio muggle al norte de los jardines de Kensington. El número correspondía a una casa blanca, igual a todas las que la rodeaban. El último lugar del mundo en que hubiera esperado encontrarme a Phineas Black.

Toqué la puerta y esperé unos momentos. Una mujer me abrió, sonriendo cálidamente. Si mi túnica le llamó la atención, nada en su rostro la delató.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Busco al señor Phineas Black.

—Pase por favor, le diré a Phineas que lo buscan. ¿Quién es usted? —me preguntó al tiempo que me indicaba que pasara.

—Tristan Wakefield, éramos compañeros de colegio.

—Ya veo —dijo, enarcando una ceja y acercándose a la escalera—. Phineas, querido, te busca el señor Wakefield.

Mientras esperábamos en el vestíbulo, me dediqué a examinar a esa mujer. Delgada y menuda, no se parecía al tipo exuberante que mi amigo solía preferir en los cabarets y teatros de variedades. Sin embargo, tenía ojos inteligentes y una sonrisa amable. Supuse que era muggle, por cómo vestía y actuaba. Nuestras mujeres se movían de otra forma.

Phineas no se hizo esperar demasiado. Bajó las escaleras impetuosamente, haciendo todo el ruido posible.

—Vaya, Wakefield, no te esperaba.

Obviamente no me esperaba. Yo ni siquiera conocía su dirección hasta esa mañana.

—He decidido dejarme caer —dije—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto —me contestó, mirándome con un dejo de extrañeza—. Cariño, no te preocupes. Yo atenderé al señor Wakefield —le comentó a la mujer, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Vamos, amigo, pasa a mi estudio —añadió, indicando una puerta a un lado del vestíbulo.

La habitación no era demasiado grande, pero había dos sillones de cómodo tamaño, tapizados con tela de brocado de aspecto caro. Phineas me indicó que me sentara en uno y se acercó al bar que ocupaba parte de la pared.

—¿Whisky de fuego?

—Un dedo, por favor.

Recordé la primera vez que lo probamos. Teníamos poco más de quince años y estábamos escondidos en nuestro dormitorio. Entre bravatas y demases, terminamos por tomarnos la botella completa en unas pocas horas y al día siguiente nos arrepentimos de ello. A veces me parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso.

Phineas nos sirvió a ambos y se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Te envía Sirius, no? ¿Mi familia?

Aunque sus notas nunca habían sido particularmente notorias, Phineas siempre había tenido un talento especial para adivinar cosas. Decía que era cosa de talento de familia, aunque yo creo que en el fondo, veía más de lo que decía ver.

—Sí, quieren que regreses a casa.

—Y que abandone a Amelia. Sí, eso ya me lo dijeron unas cuantas veces —bufó—. Sirius, en particular, tuvo unas palabras _encantadoras_ para referirse a mi querida esposa.

—No sabía que te hubieras casado.

—Si tengo que serte sincero, para mí también fue una sorpresa —dijo, bebiendo de su vaso—. Pero no me arrepiento. Amelia es maravillosa.

—¿Incluso si eso significa dejar a tu familia atrás?

Phineas me miró, sonriendo ligeramente. Era una sonrisa que nunca me había gustado ver en él, como si te dijera sin palabras que sabía algo que tú no.

—Sí, incluso así, Wakefield. Mi familia vive en un mundo que agoniza y la verdad, creo que no pienso quedarme en él para ver como muere. Es hora de que avancemos, amigo. Que veamos que los muggles no son el mal.

—Phineas, esto… no es como cuando salíamos a divertirnos en el Hipódromo. Estás hablando de… traicionar a los nuestros. No puedes vivir con una muggle. Es…

—¿Qué? ¿Anti natural? Creo que has estado juntándote mucho con mi hermano y sus amigos. Esas son palabras que hubiera esperado del viejo Sirius, siempre listo para ser el crédito de la familia. Pero pensaba que tú tenías más sentido común. Que serías capaz de ver lo que Sirius se niega a ver.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

—Que la sangre se debilita si seguimos juntándonos con los nuestros. En unas pocas generaciones, todos seremos primos hermanos y a saber lo que ocasionará eso en nuestra magia. No, lo más sensato es mezclarnos.

—¿Y es por eso que tus padre te echaron?

—No me echaron. Yo me fui por voluntad propia —dijo él, orgulloso hasta el fin—. Ya verás que el tiempo me dará la razón y que, por una vez, mi padre estará al lado equivocado de la historia.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. Vivir con Amelia, tener hijos. Hago clases en el instituto de magizoología y con eso tenemos para vivir. No necesito nada más.

Lo miré largamente. Siempre había pensado que los hermanos Black estaban destinados a hacer cosas grandes, a ser héroes dentro de nuestro mundo. Ver a mi viejo amigo aceptando un papel doméstico y corriente me parecía lo contrario a todo lo que siempre había imaginado.

Pero se veía más feliz que nunca. Más feliz, incluso, que cuando volaba en su escoba sobre el campo de Quidditch, con el viento golpeándole la cara.

Bebí un sorbo de mi vaso, sin decir nada. Quería preguntarle cuál era su secreto, pero no encontré las palabras para hacerlo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _A ver, según el árbol de los Black, a Phineas Jr. lo borraron por defender los derechos de los muggles. En mi headcanon también se casó con una muggle (y tuvieron sólo hijas, lo que explicaría que se vieran tan pocos Blacks en años posteriores), porque no podía ser que sólo las mujeres Black cambiaran de opinión por amor. Quise retratar parte de una época, decadente y escandalosa, pero muy divertida (que le pregunten a Oscar Wilde). Me hubiera gustado escribir más, pero el tiempo y el límite de palabras me lo impedirían, por lo que la historia de Phineas y Amelia quedará para otra ocasión. Sólo diré que es una muy buena historia._

 _En fin, ¡hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
